Thank You
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Its important...To remember who you have had in your life, the people who make you what you are today, and the people who are still in your life now.


Story Title: Thank You

Story Summary: Its important...To remember who you have had in your life, the people who make you what you are today, and the people who are still in your life now.

Call this story...A "Thank you" if you will to someone who helped me when I did my first fanfic here. Can't remember the username, but I can remember that she was from California. So, thank you! ^^

...Don't know if she'll ever see this xD But its here anyway :)

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji sat very still in the limo her family owned. It was taking her back to Tomoeda...To her mother's residence.

She pushed the silky smooth blue hair out of her stormy blue eyes.

She was now 29. Time had passed so quickly that she had thought about not letting it...But she had no choice. Time was not merciful.

Tomoyo had gone to America to study film and music but had come back to Japan on occasions...For her mother's birthday and such.

She stopped coming back when she was offered a contract she quite simply loved.

She missed a certain someone back home in Japan, though. This effected her work in America and (eventually) like most things, she ended up coming back...Only this time was different:

She hadn't been back for over 8 years.

Remembering the past was easy. Her friends had gone to all kinds of different places and some fell out of touch...But remembering them was an easy enough job. They DID go to Tomoeda Elementary together...When a certain someone's face poped into her head: Sakura Kinomoto.

She had lost contact with Sakura over the past 8 years and she felt terrible at first, but every now and then she would think, when a difficult task came to her: 'What would, Sakura, do?'.

Tomoyo didn't get married in the end in America. She had thought about it and suitors were readily available but...No.

Sakura had Syaoran. Eriol had Kaho...

In fact, was she, herself, happy with the way things had gone?

Not really.

Tomoyo sighed as she turned her gaze to outside the limo. Watching as the clouds drifted very slowly across the half-covered sky. It wasn't covered completely...Just a few splotches here and there. Almost like a pattern on a dress.

There was something she hadn't done in years: Make costumes.

Going back to why she hadn't been back for 8 years, she thought it was probably because there was no real point. Her mother would talk about marriages and such, legacy's and blah, blah BLAH...But Tomoyo didn't mind. She loved her mother. She respected her mother's wishes but respectfully said she would sort it out soon.

Tomoyo turned and leaned back in her seat as the limo came to a slow halt in front of the gate.

The limo pulled in and Tomoyo was greeted by her mother not 8 minutes into arriving.

[A few hours later]

Tomoyo slowly drifted over to her bed and laid down on the soft matress. She missed Sakura's smile more than anything...But sometimes...Ah, to heck with it, Sakura was a magical lady...She had Syaoran and could get any (and I mean ANY) magical advise from Eriol in case the cards misbehaved or her magic went screwy.

She sighed into the silent room. Even the room felt a bit TOO silent. She missed her friends...The people who would NEVER leave her be...

And then there was Kero-chan.

Kero was actually Tomoyo's favourite friend sometimes. She would get the info on Sakura's progress while Kero got cake. Perfect deal then right? ...Maybe not. But it worked, and that's what mattered.

Tomoyo guessed that perhaps...She wasn't depressed but...Sad would be a more accurate terminology.

"I miss everyone...Eriol...Syaoran...You Sakura..." She looked at the picture by her bedside cabinet/nightstand and smiled even though a tear fell from her cheek. She sighed. "Everyone..."

Tomoyo started to doze off when the phone began to ring. She picked it up. "He...Hello?" She mumbled into the phone groggily and wiped her eyes with her free hand.

"Tomoyo? Is that...You?"

Tomoyo blinked and slowly sat up. She nodded, "Y-yeah..." She yawned. "I'm sorry, been a long day...Who is it?"

"Really, Tomoyo-San, I thought you would have kept up with my rather odd accent as I remember you called it once"

Tomoyo blinked again, waking herself up for her last bit of energy (Second Wind - Energy Wise). "Eriol?"

"That's right. How could you miss us all? Hmmm?"

Tomoyo groaned. "Don't spy on me mister...I don't think Syaoran would mind if it was my second cousin but..."

"Oh, my cute descendant? I already had an earful earlier from his mother- Ugh, never trust a Chinese mother who's been on the sauce"

Tomoyo giggled. "Yelan? Drunk? Hard to imagine"

"I know, tell me about it...Anyway, I wanted to ask you something if I may?"

Tomoyo nodded again, but then mentally shook her head when she realised that he couldn't see her. "You can. Just...Be quick...I might fall asleep on you otherwise"

"Alright, I will be. Wouldn't want you to fall asleep TOO quickly. Anyway, I spoke with Sakura last...Monday I think?"

Tomoyo giggled again. "Well, you either did or didn't Eriol. Which one?"

"Two...No...Three days ago. She said she missed you. Perhaps you two could meet up she asked?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly. "I'd love too. Thing is, she's got Syao-"

"No..."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "What..."

"Yeah, I heard she broke up with him. Something about not being true to her heart? Anyway, its up to you two to figure that out. With that, I'm gone. I'll speak to you soon Daidouji-san. Bye!"

Tomoyo was about to ask when Eriol's voice disappeared and the line cut out.

Tomoyo looked up at the ceiling. "DAMN YOU HIRRIGASAWA! I swear if you come here, I'll smack you!" She looked around her room. "With a broom if I can find it..."

Her balcony window echoed with a few knocks and she got up, walked over to it in curiosity. "Who at this..." She trailed off as she saw who it was: None other than her second cousin, Sakura.

Sakura, however, looked like an unkept mess. She had her hair as close to what it used to be, her staff was slightly bigger and her body was more refined and cute. Tomoyo opened the doors as Sakura almost fell through them.

"What's. The. Big. Idea-" Sakura panted as she put her hands on her knees. "Not. Telling. Me. Anything. About. America? I waited for 8 YEARS for you!"

Tomoyo felt herself frown. "Oh, really? Well, I've waited a lifetime for you-" She clamped a hand over her mouth as Sakura looked at her - Dumbstruck.

"Ummm...If you're quite finished Sakura, I NEED WARMTH! This is cold out here!"

Tomoyo smiled as Sakura tilted herself to the left to show, a rather out of breath Kero who had just transformed. His disguise form flew in at Tomoyo's guester.

Tomoyo giggled as Sakura was still standing like a statue. She put her arms around her close friend and pulled her inside.

"You can stay here for awhile Sakura...Or would you rather stay here permanently?"

Sakura nodded slowly as she shivered. "P...Perm...If that's oaky..."

"Oaky?" Tomoyo giggled again as she shut the door. "That's more than okay with me!" She smiled. "I'll get some food. Wait here you two"

And so...Maybe Tomoyo's life wasn't quite so bad anymore.

But still...How did Eriol know all this?

Tomoyo was going to have words with the English Sorcerer.

THAT was certain.

 ** _The End._**

* * *

 _Thank you for reading._


End file.
